OCs
This page is currently incomplete. OC stands for Original Character. In this case, they are Kirby characters made by fans that are submitted to possibly appear in a future episode in the Pixelcraftian Discord server. Original Characters This is a list of all OC's that appeared in Original Characters. Some of these OC's could possibly appear in Super Smash Poyos. Main OC's The Oc's who won't die in a video and will be the main helpers to the Kirby Crew 4TG 4TG is a male green Kirby with purple hair, blueish purple feet, and purple glasses. (He's also part demon and was made in a test tube sorta thing but if you want more indepth search up the channel that's directly below this) 4TG stands for "4 The Gamers". He has a black stick that can become a sword, an axe, or a bow, but he still needs arrows. He can also fly for a small period of time, travel through dimentions for a small time, and has knowledge of almost every character to be in the world. He also enjoys to break the 4th wall whenever he can. In Original Characters, he protects Kirby from an evil bubble. Later, he follows the group to fight userunknown, then gets deleted. In Super Smash Poyos, he can be seen at the left side of the screen in a team with Poyo Poyo and Erin. 4TG's number is 12. Bluo Bluo is a blue waddle dee with purple feet. In Original Characters, he first appears when he greets Kabe. He later follows the group into the OC world. In Super Smash Poyos, he and one of his alternate costumes can be seen near two Woashis, which explode. The explosion KO's the alternate Bluo, and the original Bluo survives. Bluo's number is 10. Lime Lime is a male lime green Kirby darker lime green feet. He is one of the main OC's. At the beginning of Original Characters, he introduces himself to Kirby and warns him about Userunknown. Later in the episode, he follows Kirby and the other main OC's into the OC world. In Super Smash Poyos, Lime can be seen alone on Kirb villiage. He does his up special, and Oreo and Vile come over his head as an attack. Lime's number is 08. Orion Orion is a bugzzy. He is male, and has a green body, blue head and pincers, light blue wings, yellow limbs, and white hands and feet. In Original Characters, he first appears near Sani, and shows an angry expression towards him. Later, he throws Ispy at Userunknown. In Super Smash Poyos, he throws Kabe off the stage they're on. Orion's number is 13. Sani Sani is a mauve (purple) Kirby with yale (blue) feet. He has stars on the top and bottom of both feet, and one large star on top of his body. In Original Characters he gives Kirby a map to OC world. Later, he gets deleted by userunknown. In Super Smash Poyos, Sani can be seen standing on a stage. Sani's number is 11. Starstorm Main page: Starstorm Starstorm is a Male Yellow Kirby with a orange hat resembling Mario with a '2' on it, he has a dark brown and orange scarf, and he has black hair. In Original Poyos, he first appears at the beginning of the episode near Kebe. Later, he saves multiple OC's who were possessed by Userunknown by using PSI Love. In Super Smash Poyos, he gets KO'd by Kebe. Starstorm's number is 09. Cameos Oc's that have been seen for some seconds and might be Talking, Just there, Or something Important Brian Brian is a male light blue kirby with darker blue feet. He wears a red hat similar to Mario's. He first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. Cerby Cerby is a purpleish Kirby with green feet. He appears when Kirby and the crew are about to enter the OC world. He slides out the door and looks hurt. When his user submitted him, he was blue and had glasses. Erin Erin is a female pink Kirby with light pink and hot pink hair and light blue feet. She first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. Fido Fido is a purple Kirby with darker purple feet. He appears at the beginning of the episode where he is trying to keep his IPoyo away from Klin. Floria Floria is a female light pink Kirby with a flower crown and light blue feet. At the beginning of Original Characters, she talks to Karly. Hade Hade is an orange Kirby with green feet with glasses and a white bunny tail. In Original Characters, He appears showing some other OCs a book that says "NOT KIRBY FANFICTION". Icicle slides to the left side of the screen, and Sour Apple has a disappointed look in reaction to this. Icicle Icicle is a light blue Kirby with slightly darker blue feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters near Sour Apple and ProGlitchy. Then later he got a redesign, which he got a snow hat with a snowflake, a scarf and a headphone. Ispy Ispy is a green Kirby with green feet and orange and red clothing. He first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. He later gets thrown at userunknown by Orion. Karly Karly is a female purple Kirby with a white bow and lighter purple feet. She can be seen talking to Floria the beginning of Original Characters. Jetty Jetty is a light blue kirby with darker blue feet and a Jet ability He first appeared in the background in between Kebe and Starstorm at Original Characters. He was before named "Kiby". Kir-Dee Kir-Dee is a male orange Kirby with brighter orange feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters, where he briefly gets possessed. Klin Klin is a male hot pink Kirby with dark green feet and a neon green bandana. He tries to take Fido's iPoyo at the beginning of Original Characters. Poop Kirby Poop Kirby is a male brown Kirby with lighter brown feet. He first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is soon saved by Starstorm. He then gets deleted by Userunknown. ProGlitchy ProGlitchy is a male blue Kirby with red feet a blue hat, resembling Mario's hat. He first appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is standing in the background. Sour Apple Sour Apple is a green kirby with darker green feet and lighter green hair. He appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is near a few other OC's. Splash Splash is a light periwinkle Kirby with purple feet and a cyan barrette. He appears in the background at the beginning of the episode with a canvas with what seems to be Kebe painted on it. He will likely appear as a main OC in a future episode. Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo is a male Lime Green Kirby with Light Blue feet, black bow tie, and a top hat with a blue stripe along the base. He first appears in the background walking to the left side of the screen at the beginning of the episode. Xebe Xebe is a brown Kirby with black feet. He appears in the background early in the episode, while Userunknown teleports onto the screen. Canvas Canvas is a light blue kirby with Blue feet, blue blush. She wears a pink Barrett and bow-tie, with a lighter pink heart on top of the Barrett. She also wears white gloves. She has blue paint splashes on her cheek and one glove, while she also has teal paint splashes on her bow-tie and the heart on her Barrett. She appears as a cameo in the beginning of Pixitus with Splash. "???" He was featured in the Q&A with Polterdee. He was also seen in SOOS 3 holding a sign about OCs with Thunder. Polterdee He was featured in the Q&A with ??? Doo He was featured in the Q&A in the OC room, admiring Otten's light-blue headphones. Super Smash Poyos It's video where OC's and others fight in a similar way to Super Smash bros but with only kirby characters. Hade He uses his final smash, which is with a book titled "THE ARTS OF FINAL SMASH" and proceeds to get Kirby out. His number is 29. Bluey He was having the ._. face. Chili He took a peak over to Bandana Kirby to see what he was doing. Kirbo He was confused where he was and took a look. Hanby Main page: Hanby He was surprised to what happen to sour apple. Corrupted Dee He was behind a oc and we got to see his full body after a oc got blasted. 'Simulation Survival' 'Aid' He is a doctor waddle dee with a surgeon mask and hair floating above his head. 'Defalt' He is a blue kirby wearing a hat with a D on it, the hat's name is Duro. 'Meta-phor' He is a green kirby with blueish-purple feet and brown goggles. He first appeared in the Q&A in the OC room, frightened by Pyrit. He had a bit of a color error. Extinction Red Doctor He is a Doctor with a Switzerland Flag in 2 Sides, he only Appears in Extinction at the End being summoned by Userunknown along with Aid to help the Injured OCs. Keeben He appeared when doing the wombo combo with Thunder and Waddle Dee in Extinction. Thunder He appeared when doing the wombo combo with Keeben and Waddle Dee in Extinction. Though his first appearance was in SOOS 3 holding the sign about OCs with ???. Dualo Dualo is a white kirby that his accesories colors are pink and green, both in other sides, his eyes and blushes also are pink and green, he appeared in the .exe box in Extinction. Raylee She is a blue Waddle Dee who wears a dark blue cap and a scout scarf with a Lightning Badge (sometimes called Franklin Badge). She (currently) only appeared in the Extinction episode whilst being trapped in the .exe box. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.08.33 PM.png|4TG Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.33.17 PM.png|Bluo Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 1.17.44 PM.png|Brian Kirbooo.png|Cerby Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.11.26 PM.png|Erin Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.46.43 PM.png|Fido Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.20.17 PM.png|Floria Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.17.43 PM.png|Hade Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.11.29 PM.png|Icicle Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.11.56 PM.png|Ispy Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.16.37 PM.png|Karly Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.32.36 PM.png|Jetty Screen Shot 2018-06-19 at 6.12.09 PM.png|Kir-Dee Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.22.08 PM.png|Klin Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.29.33 PM.png|Lime Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.56.19 PM.png|Orion Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.23.11 PM.png|Poop Kirby Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 11.57.40 AM.png|ProGlitchy Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.41.14 PM.png|Sani Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.10.11 PM.png|Sour Apple Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.34.18 PM.png|Starstorm Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.46.17 PM.png|Splash Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 6.49.50 PM.png|Poyo Poyo (Color Error) Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.43.30 PM.png|Xebe Hanby.png|Hanby red doctor.PNG|Red Doctor Aid.PNG|Aid Defalt.PNG|Defalt Meta-phor.PNG|Meta-phor Keeben Pixelcraftian.png|Keeben Thunder.png|Thunder Dualo.png|Dualo Questionmark..PNG|"???" Polterdee.PNG|Polterdee Cap.Grey From Pixelcraftian.png|CaptainGreyfYyx Trivia * There are 24 OC's in Original Characters. * All deleted main OC's are known to have been brought back to reality when the "End Task" button broke. * Hade is the only one with a final smash in Super Smash Poyos. * Poyo Poyo was originaly gonna have Sonic the Hedgehog style shoes, but recolored sky blue. * Red Doctor's name was meant to be Called "Swiss Doctor" before it got Changed. **Prior to this, Red Doctor got a Design change with Hair, a Hat and a Backpack * Meta-phor was originally called Kotai, literally meaning change in Japanese. * Thunder's original name was Lightning, this name was changed to Thunder 2 days later after the first drawing of Lightning made by Mask Productions. * Raylee's nickname is "Raydee" and it was going to be her final name. However, "Raylee" had been selected instead as it sounds a little bit feminine and tomboy-ish. * Red Doctor is Based off the Medic from Team Fortress 2 with the Same Urge-to-kill Feeling and both Speaking German-English without actually being in the Same country (Switzerland Speaks German) Nonappearing OCs Here is where you put your OC's in that hasn't appeared yet in a video. Psystar Psystar is a light yellow kirby with light red feet, with an spiky orange hair, dark grey glasses and dark red bandana, he is Starstorm and Ace's brother. (OC made by Mr_Type.) Ace Ace is a light blue kirby with dark blue feet, a greyish light blue hair, a scarf with combinations of blue and an aviator glasses on his hair, he is Starstorm and Psystar's brother. (OC made by TheCappyGuyBR.) Wilder Bros. The Wilder Bros. are two forest-dwelling Poppy Bros. Jr’s. each sporting green clothes and a dark blue belt. These two brothers are : Wolf Bro : A 14-year-old Poppy Bros. Jr. who has a half northern-half southern accent and likes to speak in western term. He enjoys nature for it’s simple beauty, and will go insane on anyone who harms Berry Bro. He has a bow and arrow, a hatchet, an orange ocarina, and is a werewolf. Berry Bro : 'An 8-year-old Poppy Bros. Jr. who enjoys nature for all the natural food it has, hence why he has a blueberry bush on his head. He’s also an excellent craftsman. He has a leather backpack, a good supply of stunning bombs made out of coconuts at all times, a small hammer, and a short sword that Brax gave him. 'Pencie Pencie is a greenish-teal kirby with purple feet and a tan and orange hat. He's a coward who just wants some friends. Whenever he's around people, he tends to be anxious if they'll actually accept him or not, and he has an inferiority complex. (OC made by LucasBoi.) Cael-Num Cael-Num is a Kirby that, depending the current emotion, will change between two forms: Cael with a white body, angelic wings and a halo, and Num with a reddish body, bat wings and horns. Both represent good and evil respectively, and even both may seen body-splitted if the emotion's neutral. (OC made by Doxsero) Grabblyn Grabblyn is a Blue, Brown haird Kirby with the Knowledge to know Everything (except for Math), Grabblyn is made by BasketPropellors, the creator OF Red Doctor Dee-Jay Dee-Jay is a golden waddle dee with red feet and rainbow headphones. He is usually associated with music. (OC made by Jonyoh)Category:Characters